We Found Love
by The Akatsuki Wolf
Summary: Kiara has her demons to hide, but Sasuke has some of his own. If they found a way to help each other cope, would they be helping each other overcome their hidden pain? A night of passion can unlock secrets both teenagers often hid even from themselves.


**AUTHORESS: Amaya**

**DATE WRITTEN: 12/23/13**

**TITLE: We Found Love**

**ANIME: Naruto**

**PAIRING: Hetero: SasukeXOC (Kiara)**

**STATUS: Oneshot: Completed**

**RELATED STORIES: None**

**WARNING: Sex between male and female, slight violence.**

**REQUEST FOR: Sasuke Neko**

_~It's so hard to forget pain, but it's even harder to remember sweetness. We have no scar to show for happiness. We learn so little from peace~_

* * *

_The sun is the absolute bane of my existence._

I groaned in frustration when I felt the blinding light burning my eyes as it streamed in from the window. Who decided the sun had to be so disgustingly bright? I rolled over to attempt to ignore the morning by burying my face into the pillow, but the day refused to be put off; because it was rude. I was not fucking ready to start the day; I was never ready to start any day until at least noon. Mornings were stupid, especially when stupid people were involved.

I threw my blanket off of me and indolently slid out of my warm bed, trying to ignore its beckoning. I didn't bother making it up again, I was just going to sleep in it again anyway, what the hell is the point in making something pretty if it's just going to be messed up again? I walked into the kitchen to put on some coffee before I went to get ready to face this day. I was addicted to coffee, if I didn't have it in the morning then there would be some serious problems. Such as me causing the end of all humanity.

I looked into the mirror as I tamed my hair with a brush, its deep purple color glinted in the sunlight. I tied it back to keep it out of my way a bit, it fell a bit past my lower back and it honestly just liked to cause trouble. I dressed in a pair of black shorts and a red tank top in hopes that I could avoid dying of heat today; Konoha's weather did no one any favors in this time of year; it was hot in the spring and summer. Thankfully we only had mild winters at least; I didn't care much for the cold.

I glared into the mirror as I got ready to leave the bathroom. My mother used to tell me I had sky eyes, as they were a light blue color. Silly thing to say, but I always remembered it. I lived alone now, my parents weren't in the picture. I struggled to get along with them, so I chose to leave and live in the Leaf Village on my own. I did damn well at looking after myself too, I was proud of it since they never thought that I could. I could take care of myself perfectly fine; and even then, I was never entirely alone, I had friends that always had my back. Friends were a strange concept; you would always have them. Your family didn't necessarily have to be your friend, and you may not be friends with people forever, but you would always make new ones; thus you would never be without friends. People said that you were really never alone, but I thought that was a lie.

I always felt alone. Whether I was at home or here on my own, I felt like I was stuck in my own bubble that no one could see to get through. I knew I had built it, but I couldn't take it down and I didn't want to either. I needed the protection. I wasn't going to leave it open for everyone to come in and hurt me like my family used to or like how my friends used to. I had better friends now, but you couldn't just forget past scars.

I gasped when I heard the beep telling me my coffee was ready. I realized I'd been stupidly staring into my mirror and daydreaming, wasting my time. It was a past time I often caught myself doing, my mind would leave my body to venture into various dreams. Whether they're memories or a world I created myself, they're often more exciting than reality.

I walked into the kitchen and poured myself a cup of coffee; I had somewhere to be today and I didn't like to make people wait on me. Though, Naruto had a habit of being late himself. I downed the scalding drink and picked up my key so I could leave; I wasn't normally one for going out, but I loved spending time with friends. Naruto was adamant about me going to a movie with him and a couple of other friends.

He was a nice person, I didn't want to disappoint him. Besides, Sasuke was going to be there as well, which was both good and bad I suppose. I liked him, he was quiet and didn't bother anyone unless they bothered him. He was kind of cold until you got to know him, but I liked people that could appreciate personal space. He was…a nice person.

I sighed as I strolled down the sun kissed path to the middle of the village. A few people bustled around me, muttering idle gossip and other useless details. I wasn't a people person; I didn't care to waste time on them much unless I thought I would like them. Some people were nice, of course; but most were rude or judgmental. "Kiara!" I looked up when a jubilant shout of my name echoed around probably half the village. Naruto was racing towards me at the speed of light and I had no time to move when he barreled into me and lifted me off of the ground in a bone crushing hug.

"Naruto...can't…breathe!" I wheezed out as he swung me around as if I were a stuffed animal. He set me down on the ground and I stumbled a bit before regaining my balance. I glared slightly at him for nearly suffocating me, but the smile adorning my lips lessened its effect. "Hey!" I greeted as he smiled, apologetically rubbing the back of his head.

"Oi, sorry! It's just been forever since I've seen you!" He said with a slight chuckle. Sasuke slowly walked up to us, I offered him a smile, but all I got was a nod in response. He wasn't a talker, which I suppose was fine since Naruto did enough talking for a group of ten people. I looked around then, realizing something.

"No Amaya?" I asked, seeing that Naruto's girlfriend wasn't around. Naruto shook his head as he turned and began to head to the theater, I quickly jogged after him. Both he and Sasuke had longer legs than I did and damn I couldn't keep up sometimes!

"Nah, she stayed home today. She had a headache. I think she just wanted some alone time." Naruto huffed. I pursed my lips slightly as we entered the theater and bought tickets for the action movie we planned to see. Naruto loitered around the candy shelves for a few minutes.

"Come on dobe, you don't need any of that sugar." Sasuke muttered as he put his hands in his pockets. Naruto folded his arms in annoyance at Sasuke's blunt statement while I tried not to laugh.

"Oi, don't be such a killjoy!" Naruto shouted after Sasuke, who didn't even slow down to acknowledge that Naruto had said anything. I fell into step beside him.

"You realize he's going to buy the entire candy rack without giving a fuck about what you said, right?" I asked with a smirk of amusement. Sasuke sighed heavily.

"And we're going to have to deal with his energy, like always." Sasuke muttered, his onyx eyes narrowed in irritation. We headed into the theater with Naruto bounding in behind us, a box of candy in both of his hands. Great, now he was going to be hyper. Well, at least that made for entertainment.

Naruto took a seat in the middle and Sasuke sat beside him, leaving me nowhere to sit except next to Sasuke. I didn't mind it, but…I didn't want to end up making a fool of myself in front of him. He was someone I didn't want to chase off because of my own stupidity; he was a decent person. He was usually covered in girls, but he never seemed to pay them much attention. He wasn't cocky like most men were. He was intelligent, not shallow or willing to act fake.

I had feelings for him, but I wouldn't act on them. I'd had past relationships, but things never worked out and I didn't want to ruin our friendship. Besides, he never showed any interest in me anyway, so I was content with remaining friends. I didn't think I needed anything more; I was fine being on my own.

But you can't survive alone.

* * *

"That was a badass movie!" I grinned as we walked out of the theater. There was plenty of violence and explosions, a perfect movie if you asked me. Naruto was practically hopping circles around me; I think the sugar was kicking in. Sasuke gave him a disapproving look.

"It was amazing! I can't wait for the sequel, we'll have to come again the day it's out!" Naruto was speaking so fast I could barely understand him. We were in the middle of a busy sidewalk and Naruto was busy rambling about the movie, I didn't notice that a man was coming towards me until he bumped into me.

"Watch it!" He spat at me, as if it had been my fault. I glared at him bitterly and opened my mouth to tell him exactly where in hell he could go, but I felt a hand place itself on my waist. I looked up in confusion into Sasuke's annoyed eyes as he looked the man up and down.

"Is there a problem?" He asked icily. The stranger blinked owlishly for a moment, glancing from me to Sasuke in surprise.

"Er, no sir. Simply a misunderstanding." The man nodded politely at us before tripping over himself in his hurry to get away. I thanked Sasuke quietly, surprised he'd stepped in like that. I could stand up for myself easily, but…having someone else do it was nice for a change.

Naruto glared after the rude old bastard for a moment before we continued walking. "Jerk." Naruto muttered. I hummed in agreement as we walked; the night air was cooling comfortably. I felt a sense of anger boiling inside of me from the encounter with that jerk still; why did people have to be so needlessly mean? I tensed in realization as I recognized the onset of one of my moods. I often got like this; angry and sad, I didn't want to be around anyone.

Naruto turned around when we returned to the middle of the village. "I'm gonna head home and check up on Amaya. See you two tomorrow!" He dashed off before I could protest. That asshole, how did I say goodbye to Sasuke now? Naruto came with him, he was supposed to leave with him! Sasuke cleared his throat and I slowly turned to look at him.

"Seeing as he decided to leave us on our own, is there anything else you planned to do this evening or can we go home?" I blinked at his reply, almost curious at his sudden kindness tonight. Did he hit his head earlier?

"Oh, um…no thanks. I need to get home, I have something to do. Thanks for today though, I had fun." I awkwardly said, waving slightly before quickly turning and walking away at the fastest pace I could without actually running. How could I be so awkward?!

I sighed deeply as the anger and bitterness welled inside of me. One person could ruin a night, it was only a slight trigger. I didn't go home. When I got in a mood, only one thing would help.

I walked into the bar slowly, taking a seat in a stool. I pulled the ID I had created out of my pocket to show to the bartender before he finally served me the drink. I swallowed thickly, the burn of the alcohol going down my throat took my mind off of everything else. I knew better than to do this, but once I'd done it I didn't want to stop. It was a way out, even if only for a little while. I only woke up feeling like death, but…I didn't claim my ways to cope were smart.

I downed another three shots before the buzz set in. I was tipsy and I knew I needed to stop, it wouldn't be smart of me to get too drunk to make it back home. I stood, beginning to make my way out of the bar, when a hand grabbed my wrist, I cursed in annoyance when I was pulled backwards. "Oi, where are you going cutie? Don't you wanna spend some time with me?" I looked up as a brunet male slurred his words. I tried to pull my wrist free, his rancid breath nearly made me gag.

"Let go." I demanded frigidly, I was in no mood for games with this freak. He pushed me against the wall hard and I winced at the rough collision.

"Bitch, loosen up!" I hissed in disgust when he grinded up against me; I shoved at his chest roughly in an attempt to make him get the hell away from me.

"Get off before you regret it!" The man looked at me with fury in his eyes, as if he was pissed that I'd ruined his fun. He raised his fist up to punch me and I could do little more than brace my arms up to try and deflect it; but the hit never came.

I heard the man cry out and a loud crash follow it, I jolted in surprise and looked up to see the man lying on a now broken table. I looked at the man in front of me to thank him for saving me, but my shock silenced me. "S-Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked over me for a moment as if making sure I wasn't hurt. He cast a disdained look at the dazed bastard before he reached out and grabbed my hand, quickly leading me out of the bar. "Come on, we're getting out of here." He muttered. I started to ask him why the hell he was here, but he cut me off. "I followed you. You seemed like something was wrong and I knew you were lying to me, so I wanted to see where you were really going. You were lucky that I did." He spoke lowly, sounding annoyed.

"Well you didn't have to help me." I shot back on reflex; I was annoyed with his anger. I didn't want to be a burden to him. He stopped in front of a small house and turned to give me a censure-filled glare. I swallowed thickly.

"Yes I did, what would I do if you got hurt?" He stated bluntly. I blinked slowly, unable to think straight through the alcohol and shock flooding my veins. He sighed harshly and turned, opening the door and pulling me into the house before locking the door behind us. "You're impossible. You're staying here until you can get home tomorrow, right now I don't trust you to make it there." He muttered. I huffed, insulted.

"I would be fine." He shot me a look, reminding me exactly how "fine" I was a few minutes ago. I sighed in defeat, slouching slightly. Fine, I'd stay… I wasn't against it. In a stupid way this place felt safe to me. I couldn't explain what didn't make sense.

"Why were you out drinking anyway?" He asked. I froze, looking up at him in surprise for a moment. He raised a brow as he waited for an answer, and I knew better than to lie to him. I licked my suddenly dry lips.

"I… It's my way of coping." I murmured softly. I could have lied, I could have thought of a dozen stories to tell him, but the truth left my mouth before I could stop it. I looked up at Sasuke's void expression, it wasn't encouraging. What was he thinking? "I-It numbs the pain, you know? I go through times where I feel like everything is bad and wrong and I feel angry and hurt. Alcohol takes away my thoughts so that I don't have to deal with them." I shrugged. I stared dismally at the ground as I told Sasuke about things that I hardly wanted to even admit to myself.

I started to apologize for spilling my guts to him like this, he shouldn't have to deal with this; but I didn't get the chance. His lips pressed against mine then, completely catching me off guard. I felt my thoughts dissolve into nothing as my focus zeroed in on the kiss. His lips were warm against mine as I responded slowly; our lips moved together in the kiss and I felt embers of passion beginning to spark. When we pulled apart I realized how close we really were to each other, we were nearly pressed together.

"There are other ways to deal with pain. Much healthier ways, you don't need to do that to yourself." Sasuke murmured, shaking his head slightly. I shivered, wishing I believed him. "Trust me." I looked up at his words, his dark eyes were unguarded and I could see the concern within them. I felt a sense of longing being born inside of me and I leaned up, he closed his eyes as I pressed our lips together again. Every feeling melted away except for the warmth.

I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him closer to me, seeking the comfort of his body against mine. His tongue slid across my lower lip; I hesitated slightly before I opened my mouth to give him access . I moaned as his tongue slid past my lips and rubbed against mine, thoroughly mapping out every inch of my mouth. I pressed my tongue against his, engaging him in a deeply ardent kiss. We didn't pull apart even as he started to pull me towards somewhere; I followed him as we blindly entered a dim room. He pushed me backwards and I fell onto a bed, bouncing slightly on the mattress; I looked up at him with a smirk.

He stripped off his shirt and straddled me; I blushed lightly before sliding my hands up his chest, feeling the lean muscles shudder beneath my fingertips. He truly was beautiful, but he was more than just looks, unlike what everyone else saw. I felt him pushing my shirt up and I raised my arms to let him remove it; I unhooked my bra to toss the useless article to the floor. I swallowed self-consciously as he stared at me for a few, silent moments. His eyes met mine then and a suggestive smirk curled his lips.

I blushed lightly when he crushed his lips onto mine, his hands slid up my stomach to my breasts. I moaned into the deep kiss when the pads of his thumbs rubbed slow circles on my nipples, causing them to harden in pleasure. I bucked my hips against his and felt him growing hard; he growled lowly in pleasure. I slid my hands down and unfastened his pants.

He reached down and pushed them off along with his underwear before he reached up to take mine off; I lifted my hips so he could slide them off. There was something about being naked in front of another person; you were completely vulnerable…so you should completely trust them. I spread my legs to let Sasuke settle between them, wrapping my arms around him to pull him against me and engage him in another deep kiss.

I gasped when I felt him slowly enter a finger into me; the digit pumped in and out smoothly as I was already turned on. I pushed my hips against the finger to encourage him; he slid another one inside of me and moved them in and out at a quicker pace. I tilted my head back with a sharp moan of pleasure when his thumb pressed against my clitoris, sending harsh shocks of ecstasy through me. I bucked my hips as I felt a pressure building in my abdomen, the faster he moved his fingers the tighter the coil in my stomach grew. It finally snapped and I cried out as an orgasm washed over me, flooding my senses with bliss.

I panted softly as I tried to come down from the high, my vision was painted with stars for a few seconds. I felt him retract his fingers; something larger pressed against my entrance. He rested a hand on my hip and leaned down to capture me in another kiss to distract me.

I flinched when I felt him enter me, my inexperienced body stretched to accommodate the intrusion. The pain was bearable, it was just a slight burn; I could cope with it. I shifted uncomfortably as I adjusted to the unusual sensation of having something inside of me; something about it was…addictive. It felt _right_ to be connected to him in this way.

He held still for a moment, when I nudged my hips up he slowly pulled out. I inhaled slowly as he thrust back into me, thankful for how well he'd prepared my body beforehand. I tilted my head back as his lips slid down my neck, his slow thrusting let my body adjust quickly to his member. I moaned as he sucked on a sensitive patch of skin above my pulse; I bucked my hips in a silent plea for him to go faster. I cried out in pleasure and felt him smirk against my neck when he began to slam his hips forward, reaching deeply inside of me with each thrust. I moaned wantonly, the hot feeling of passion coursed through me like a drug.

I wrapped my legs around his waist to pull him deeper into me, his rough thrusts were pushing me closer to the edge. I gave a drawn out moan as his fingers pinched at my nipples, the combined sensations of pleasure set my body on overload. I felt another climax hit me violently, my nerves lit up in ecstasy as I tightened around Sasuke's member. "Sasuke!" I screamed my lover's name when I came, ending it with a soft moan. I felt his thrusts becoming erratic as he reached his own climax, spilling hotly into me. I shuddered at the intimate feeling, my body relaxing as he pulled out.

We panted harshly for air as he settled beside me, he brushed his lips over mine lightly. I smiled, letting my eyes flutter closed as bliss washed over my exhausted form. I started slightly when I felt Sasuke's arm lock around my waist securely, his warm breath fanned over the back of my neck as I curled against him. A warm sense of peace engulfed me, leaving feeling peaceful for once in a very long time. I didn't believe in love, not after what everyone else had done to me, I was hopeless about ever finding someone to love me. People say that love is the strongest emotion in the world… I guess even stronger than hate. I called those people crazy.

But now I'll be crazy with them.

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**Merry Christmas Kiara! I hope that you enjoyed this! I just went with the flow!**

**No, I do not take requests involving OCs. Kiara has done a lot of stuff for me and I write with her OC anyway, so I'm familiar with her. We're a little alike, but she's a much calmer person than I am and much smarter when it comes to emotions, so I had to think while writing her.**

**Kids, don't drink. It's bad, mmkay? If Kiara ever goes to get drunk I'm going with her so I can drive her stupid ass home. **

**Fun warning; **_**do not ever talk to Kiara in the mornings before she has had coffee holy fucking hell. Just give her coffee and a waffle and leave her alone for about half an hour.**_

**Song for the title: We Found Love by Rihanna, cover by Forever The Sickest Kids.**

**Hey man, if you hate the world, find someone to hate the world with you. **

**For the record, Kiara's really good at dating people. If she wanted Sasuke she could probably damn well have him. "Hey, Uchiha, I like your face. Let's avenge things together."**


End file.
